


Alpha and Omega

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha April and Leo, Don and Mikey are Betas, F/M, Vern and Raph are Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: A small look into April and Raph's developing relationship through the eyes of the others.





	1. Don

Don knew her rank from the beginning, obviously. He had looked everywhere for anything on her, to make sure she was safe to bring down to his home. He honestly didn’t think her ranking was a big deal at the time. Sure Raph was an Omega, but he never let it cloud any judgment he made. Temper, yes, but never his secondary sex. Add the fact she wore the scent-blocking band most humans wore when in public, and Don decided that it didn’t need to be brought up. 

The Beta mildly regretted that decision when he noticed his older brother’s scent on her when he stepped out of the tube, but was too ramped up from the adrenaline and the urgency to stop Sachs and the Shredder to think much more about it. Leo and Mike didn’t even seem to notice what she was, probably attributing the scent of the other Alpha to the man who had tagged along. 

It clicked more when Raph made to follow her when they split up at Sach’s tower, gaining an eye ridge raise from Leo at the flickering scent of distress from the Omega turtle. She had paused though, turning around to look at him, giving him a smile and a nod of the head, encouraging him to go with his brothers. Something had happened between them, not that it was too big of a deal with him and Leo being both nineteen, but there was the flickering fear that she had taken advantage of him, or perhaps he of her depending of their mind state. 

Don calmed down a bit when Mike started going on about April while they rode up the elevator, the Beta with Alpha aspirations going on about what a pretty and petite Omega April was and how he couldn’t wait to try and court her, not noticing Raph tensing up behind him, biting his lip to keep himself from growling a warning at the youngest turtle. His reaction meant it was desired at least on his end. A pretty Alpha female around during a time that he probably had a stress heat? Any good Alpha would have done what they could to sooth it. 

“What if she’s not an Omega?” Don as smoothly as the elevator began to slow down. The youngest snorted.

“She’s to pretty to be an Alpha.” He laughed as the doors opened, and they rushed out to confront the Shredder.

Despite their current situation, Don was throughly amused at his brothers. On one side of him, both Leo and Mikey were gaping at the female who stood on the edge of the building, canister of the mutagen held up in the air, threatening to drop it, face firm. The Alpha scent coming from her was strong and soothing. She wouldn’t let them get hurt. She would be there for them. Mike staring at her in disbelief while Leo’s face went firm, studying her now as a potential rival for leadership of the clan. On his other side her could hear a low rumble from Raph, his eyes bright as he approved of the Alpha that had come into their lives. Leo caught the warmth of Raph’s scent, turning to look at the Red turtle, then looking back and forth between the Alpha and Omega, eyes narrow.

The warm scent quickly turned one of panic when the Shredder charged at her, the two going off the side of the building. Raph bolted after her, the other turtles quickly following to stop their brother from falling to his death with the Alpha he had attached himself to. 

When the turtle chain had formed, and they slowly made their way up to the broken antenna, Don looked down to Raph and April, the large Omega nuzzling the woman he held onto. April was talking to him softly, holding on tight as she made soothing noises and nuzzled and scented him, calming him down. He continued to hold on to her until the reached the safety of the building and hauled shell out of there before the cops came up.

Hours later, after Don had used the mutagen to heal their father, he turned to helping him brothers with their wounds, doing what he could with what they had on hand. After they were done he took care of April , apologizing for the lack of medical supplies, and telling her she could always go to the hospital. 

“And tell them what? Alpha fight?” She asked amused as he finished up. “It would have to be reported. Now hand it over.” She reached for the bandages, taking them form him. “You took care of everyone else, now it’s your turn.” She ran her hands along his arms and legs, taking care of cuts and scrapes, checking for anything else. Don relaxed into her touch, letting himself enjoy the feeling of a non-familial Alpha take care of him.

“Thank you.” He said after a bit, knowing it needed to be said. April looked up, startled. 

“For? I’m the reason you guys are in this mess…” She turned away, her scent changing with her self-hate. 

“But you stayed.” Don reminded her. “You helped Raph, made sure Dad was comfortable before you left to save us, and I know you’re the one who took down Sachs.” April flushed. 

“I have no clue what you mean. Vern did that, not me.” She pretended to be busy checking a wrap that was done already. The resident medic snorted.

“I know what happened April. I deleted the security footage.” She ducked down. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, turning to pack things away. She stifled a yawn as Don stood up beside her. 

“Come on, you should get some sleep.” He said softly, leading out of the infirmary. She huffed, but let him take her out to the living room. Raph and Splinter where the only ones there, settling down. 

“Leonardo took Michaelangelo out to work out the adrenaline.” Splinter said softly as April left Don’s side to join Raph, curling against him in the small pseudo-nest he had built. The Omega fussed over her, making sure she had been taken care of, checking the various bumps and cuts she had gotten. April let him fuss as she began to doze off, soon soring softly. Raph adjuted to make them both more comfortable as Splinter went to try and make tea. 

“Hopefully to teach the brat some manners too.” He growled, tucking a blanket around them. “Talking about how she’s an Alpha and how it’s not fair that she’s one and he’s only a Beta and how females should be broken if they’re that high…” Don rolled his eyes, sitting down. They settled into silence, leaving Don’s mind to wander. April snored slightly louder, twitching. He smiled softly, knowing she had taken care of them all that day. But still…

“So how was it?” He asked out loud. Raph jerked up, blinking.

“Hmm?” He asked, adjusting himself deeper into the nest. Don laughed softly.

“Nothing, I was just saying Good Night.” He said standing. “I’m going to check some of our security stuff.”

“Need help?” Raph mumbled, dozing back off. 

“I’ll be good, thanks.” Don walked into his lab, leaving the two to go back to sleep.


	2. Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo goes into heat and April comes in to take care of him.

Michelangelo groaned as he buried himself in the blankets. He hated his heats, the burning sensation deep in him. He hated being a Beta, stuck in between. Not that he’d want to be an omega like his older brother. Ever since April came into their lives he had been following her around like a puppy. It was a known secret that she had ‘assisted’ a stress heat during the whole Sachs debacle. A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. 

“Come in.” He grumbled, not really in the mood for visitors. It opened and April stepped in, her strong Alpha scent filling the room. A low growl came from his chest. “What are you doing here?” 

“Helping you.” April replied, setting down a bag she brought in with her. “Leo said you had issues with heats.” The turtle stiffened, eying her.

“Won’t Raph be kinda upset his Alpha is messing with someone else?” Blue were cold as he glared at her. The Alpha just rolled her own.

“One: I’m not his Alpha yet. Two: There are non-sexual ways to help with heats. You do have people who have no interest in sexual relations, mostly Betas, but a few Alphas and Omegas are the same way. It’s common training for Alphas to get so they can show prospective bond partners they want more than just sex from them.” April knelled next to him, tugging and pulling at the blankets to make a more proper nest.   
    
There was a quiet humming as she worked, her scent soft and gentle as it surrounded him. Mike moved when she asked him, adjusting and fluffing his pillows. When she was satisfied with her work, April nudged him back to the nest and fussed a bit to get him comfortable.  

Pulling her bag closer to her, April settled next to him, continuing to hum. A length of cloth and thread were pulled from her bag and April set the sewing, tongue sticking out as she worked on whatever it was. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Mike asked, watching her focus on the stitches. April flushed, red creeping up her neck and to her cheeks.

“I’m making Raph a bag for his knitting stuff.” She paused to look at him. “It’s a request to court him.” Mike blinked, surprised.

“But we’re mutant turtles that live in the sewer. And you’ve already helped him with a heat. Why do this?” He motioned to the beginnings of the bag. She smiled gently.

“It doesn’t matter what he is or where he lives, he’s still an Omega and deserves to be treated like any other human Omega. We might have had a heat of the moment thing, but I will court him just like I would court a human.” The youngest turtle went quiet as she went back to work, the needle weaving in and out of the deep red fabric. 

He watched the needle go in and out, in and out, and his mind began to wander, the heat creeping more into his bones. The movement of the needle reminded him of the adult movies he would watch, late at night. He preferred the ones that had the strong male Alpha types with the delicate Omega females, but had come across one Raph had bookmarked by accident, the roles reversed. 

He had watched it out of curiosity, and now he remembered the female over the male, the obvious strength even in those lean, slender arms. He moaned, leaning to April. There was a slight change in her scent, just a little stronger, as she set her work aside. 

Her hand went to the scent glands on his neck, massaging them as she purred, soothing him. He pressed into her lap, letting her work as her hands moved to his shoulders, the to his shell, rubbing gentle circles on the hard material. 

“I know you’re not happy with me being an Alpha.” She said after a quiet minute. “My Mother wasn’t happy ether. She wanted her daughter to be some dutiful little Omega to she could marry me off to whatever Alpha would give her the most. When I began to show signs of being an Alpha she tried to have me broken. It was my father who stopped that, and was able to keep her away from me. She still comes around from time to time, trying to do it. But I worked hard to be a good Alpha, had the best grades in the Dynamics class. She can’t even claim I’m too dangerous to be an Alpha.I have too many people supporting my character.” She went back to her work, Michelangelo melting into her touch. 

Soon he dozed off, letting the reporter’s soothing scent lull him into a much easier sleep then the heat normally allowed him to. 

It continued that way for the next few days, Mikey going in and out of sleep and April doing what she could to sooth the irritation. Every so often Raph would come in with food, taking some time to nuzzle and croon over the Alpha, a subtle reminder to Mike that he was the one April wanted to court, and he was merely humoring her with the human process. 

Finally it was over, and he was free to leave the little room he was in. He came into the living area, showered and dressed,happy to be out. He was heading to the kitchen when he saw April shifting nervously around Raph, holding a wrapped box in her hands, Leo ever on standby around the other Alpha and his brother. 

The large turtle ignored the older one, taking it with a smile. Mike leaned against the doorway as he watched Raph carefully open it, pulling out the bag April had been working on. 

“It’s for your knitting projects.” She explained nervously. “Make it a little easier to transport to my place if you want to work on it while you hang out.” She moved around a bit more, giving a quick glance to Leo, then back to Mike, who smiled encouragingly. She loved his brother enough to give him the same courting she would give a human Omega, and after the tender way she cared for him these past few days, he had to support her.

“Also, I wish to court you- properly.” April looked him in the eye as she said that. “Because you deserve the same respect I would give any Omega.” Mike watched Raph’s eyes go wide, looking down to the courting gift. Mike turned away, knowing his answer, hearing April squeak as he hugged her tight, going to get himself something to eat. Maybe there was leftover pizza…

 


	3. Casey

Casey grinned as he watched the massive Omega eye him warily, moving behind the smaller Alpha in blue. THAT was almost laughable. The big, hulking Omega trying to duck behind the much smaller and leaner Alpha. 

God he was so hot. 

“Excuse me?” The female waved to get his attention. She wore the scent blocking bands most humans did in public, but her size and demeanor said Upper Omega or maybe even Lower Beta like the Beta in purple who stood a little taller than the Omgea. “Look, we’re on the same side, okay? We want to get the Foot and find the Shredder again too. How about we work together and figure this out?” 

When they got to the lair, the Omega ducked off to a small gym set up, trying to look intimidating with what he was pressing. Casey just grinned, watching him in appreciation. He didn’t seem to like it though, baring his teeth slightly, with a low warning growl.

“So what’s your name?” Casey asked in a low tone that always melted an Omega’s resistance. 

“He’s Raphael.” The Alpha in blue replied before the Omega could say anything. “I’m Leonardo, the one with the glasses is Donatello, and the one stuffing his face is Michaelangelo.” Casey snorted. 

“Who the hell gave you those dorky names?” He laughed as he watched the female come out of another room, eyes stormy. 

“I did.” She growled, body tense. “Have a problem with that?” 

“This is April. Our Hogosha.” Leonardo added, nodding to the female. Casey made a face turning to her, wondering what the Hell this Beta/Omega was trying to… He froze at her scent. Alpha. A freaking ALPHA female. The Omega -Raphael- made a low pleased sound at her scent, moving around Casey to nuzzle her, the little Alpha returning it soothingly. Behind the Leonardo had his arms crossed, shooting Casey a cold glare, a warning. 

The Omega had chosen his Alpha, leave him be. 

Casey eyed the slim, unassuming Alpha, and growled in a challenge. He wasn’t going let this amazing example of an Omega go to a Female Alpha. April met his eyes, not backing down. 

“Why are you with this one?” Casey nodded to April. “A female Alpha could never take care of you like you deserve.” Casey noticed the two betas behind them freezing, looking over to the gathering of Alphas. Leo looked like he was going to say something when April snarled, her scent going bitter and acidic. Behind her Raph’s eyes went wide, backing away. 

“You want to say that to me instead?” Her voice was low and icy. “I’ve been courting him for two years now. I think he knows what I can do.” She crossed her arms, looking back to the massive Omega. “Besides, Raph doesn’t need me at all to defend himself, and I haven’t heard any complaint about how I take care of him.”

“I wouldn’t trust a female Alpha to take care of a Pet Rock.” The cop snapped back. “He’s probably too scared to say anything to-” 

“That’s ENOUGH.” Leo came in, eyes narrow. “April is who Raph chose to let court him. Hell, SHE’S the one insisting on a proper courting, he’d be happy with just bounding with her. She’s has worked her ass off providing for not only him, but us. I will not have you disrespect her.” 

Casey backed off as he saw the blue turtle’s hands brush against two smaller blades at his hips, knowing he could easily over power the human.

“Fine.” He relented, shooting a glare to the pair, Raph going back to trying to calm his Alpha down. “Let’s talk about this Ooze stuff.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

One disastrous infiltration attempt later, Casey leaned back in the conference room chair, waiting for April’s contact to get whatever she had sent his to get. 

“I work really hard to take care of Raph.” April said after a long minute. “And I hate it when it’s assumed I can’t take care of my Omegas.” She looked out the window. “My Father was an Omega and my Mother was a Beta. She was terrible to him. He took care of her, not vice versa. Not that it’s a big problem, but with her high-costs lifestyle, it was hard on him. I saw him always struggling to keep her happy and us afloat. I swore I would never be like that if I was a Beta. I never thought I’d end up an Alpha though.” She laughed. 

Casey sighed, thinking back to how she put herself between Raph and the fully armed cops, and how he had to grab the back of her shirt when one of them called the turtles ‘monsters’, the little female snarling low and furious at the offender. It had caused enough of a distraction for the four to escape, though Leo had to drag Raph away as the scent of distress filled the air, worried for April. 

“Why the hell did you two want the stuff anyway? You seem happy how you are.” Casey asked, looking to her. She flushed, adjusting in her chair.

“We want to have kids.” She said softly. “And we weren’t sure is we could have them, so we were going to give it to Don to see if he could adjust it so we can.” Casey whistled low.

“You two are serious.” He replied after a minute. April smiled fondly.

“He’s my everything. And I can’t wait to start a new life with him.” She whispered as the Chief came in with the one who distracted the front desk during their escapade. Casey perked up when he realized the male was an Omega- and not bad looking. The Omega took noticed, and preened a little bit.

Maybe an hour later Casey watch April rush to the massive turtle, nuzzling and soothing him as he held her close.

“Don said he’d look into after this is over with.” He said softly to her, eyes bright. April beamed, trying to hug him tighter. 

 


	4. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter gets kinds sorta racy? All suggestive. 
> 
> Anyway, One more chapter of this particular one unless I want to go back and try Vern again. Any guesses who? I'm going to write a completely different story for their bonding, because that will Carolina Reaper hot. Or try to be.

Leo had just left the room he was mediating in, to find Raph pacing outside of the door, tense and worry in his scent. 

“Something’s wrong with Ace.” He muttered, shifting uneasily, all tell-tale signs of an Omega near panic in worry over their Alpha.

“She call earlier and said she had to cancel our fight night. She’s never canceled fight night, even when she was sick. She sounded really agitated over the phone, but it’s nowhere near her Rut time.” He finally looked Leo in the face. “Could you go check on her please? Something’s wrong with her and she’s protecting me from it, but you could as another Alpha.” He almost looked begging and Leo couldn’t believe this was Raph asking him for something, but he was all Omega when it came to the little human they all cared for.

“I’ll go check on her.” Leo agreed, with a sigh and Raph relaxed, looking grateful. 

“She’s home by now.” He said, heading off into the kitchen to probably stress-cook, but paused. “If she needs -more- than fighting, help her please? If you want. I don’t care- I just want to make sure my Alpha is okay.” 

The eldest turtle nodded, but hoped it wouldn’t come down to that. He grabbed his gear before heading up to April’s apartment. He opened the window to let himself in and was almost sick. The scent that filled the room was a horrible mix of distress, fear, anger and other ones he couldn’t quite pick up. 

“April?” He called out cautiously, not sure what he would find. A moment later he heard an irritated growl coming from a spare room, along with the thudding of a workout bag. 

Looking into the room, he saw April flushed and red, her hair haphazardly tossed up into a high ponytail, attacking the bag like it had killed her father. He caught her face and noticed her pupils were dilated and her entire body seemed to radiated a near feralness. 

“April?” He called out, walking into the room. “What’s wrong? Raph said you canceled your fight night.” April stooped the bag, turning around to face him. 

“Damnit, I told him not to come.” She swore, shifting for one foot to the other. Leo shook his head. 

“He’s not here, but he asked me to check on you.” A small smile came to her face at that.

“He can be so adorable.” She muttered, before going back to Leo. “There was an- incident earlier today. Someone spiked my drink with one of those anti-Alpha drugs. Not sure what, but it has me all ramped up.” She went red. “If Raph had shown up, there would be a high chance of me not finishing the Courting and bonding with him.” Leo snorted, knowing his brother could care less about that, but it was important to April to see it through. 

“Is there anyway I can help you?” The blue turtle asked, taking in her stance and general body language. April made a face, looking to the bag. 

“Would you happen to know where I can let off some steam? The drugs tend go make Alphas a little wild and make it look like they’re unstable, so they’ll have to be broken.” Leo was baffled at that. April was the one he had learned to go to to learn to be a better Alpha- and in turn a better leader- for his brothers. She was patient, but firm in showing him the correct ways to deal with his brother’s moods and heats or ruts. 

“There were some lower level Foot Thugs planning on raiding a warehouse or something.” He said. “If you stick with me you should be fine.” A small amount of the tenseness left April’s shoulders. 

“Great. Let me change and you can show me where it is.” April went to her room, and soon came out in a simple outfit with solid boots and a black version of her normal yellow jacket. 

“Lead the way.” She chirped, following him out the window.

It wasn’t hard to track down the thugs, with them yelling and cashing around in the alley. April licked her lips, eyes bright and body tense, but waited for Leo to signal to her to go. 

She flung herself into the fight laughing, ducking the first punch that went her way. Leo decided to just watch to make sure she stayed safe, and keeping the thugs from running off. 

When she was done, she was still high of the drug, and itching for more. Leo thought of what Raph had said earlier, and thought back to what he had said. 

“Do you need another fight? Or do you..” He trailed off, not sure how to say it. “Raph…Raph wants me to help you however I can.” It helped, of course, that he had always been…intrigued by the idea of casual sex with another Alpha. Someone who who was wild and hard, the biting, the scratching… 

Leo shook his head as April breathed hard out of her nose, rubbing her arms. She licked her lip, biting it. 

“If.. If Raph okayed it and you’re not being pressured into it…I’d appreciate it very much.” Leo reached out, taking her hand and they both went back to her apartment.

The next morning Leo woke up next to April, wincing. She had been what he had expected, rough and greedy, but was willing to give just as much. 

He nuzzled her a bit to check her scent, finding almost back to normal. She was coming down from the forced high, that was good. 

He looked up at the rattling in the kitchen and came in to find Raph fussing over her stove, trying to keep the sausage from burning. He turned and smiled when he noticed Leo come in.

“Everything okay?” He asked with a smile, pulling the pan off the heat. Leo nodded.

“She’s fine. Still asleep, but I’m sure she’s almost over it.”

As if she was almost summoned, the two brothers heard April being to move around in her bedroom, the bathroom door shutting. 

“So.” Raph said, leaning against the counter, eyes teasing. “Have fun?”


	5. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's done for now. might go and do Vern again, might not. Maybe do a bit more with Mina, but it's not solid. Thank you for reading this, I appreciate you all!

Splinter walked into the room where his sons were gathered, them talking excitedly in low voices. He approached them, Leo offering a chair next to Raph, who was quiet.

Thanking his eldest, he sat down, and turned his attention to what Raph was watching. 

Inside an incubator a large egg sat, a product of Raph’s bonding almost nine months ago. It was currently twitching, fractures lining the white surface. It wouldn’t be long now.

It had been a shock when Raph ended up sick during training a few days in a row. The red brother was almost never sick, and never that long. 

A nervous meeting with Don and some blood tests later they discovered the cause: he was pregnant. April has ecstatic when she found out, and spent the next five months until he laid the egg fussing and spoiling him. Speaking of the Alpha…

“What about April?” He asked, looking to the others. 

“We called April, she’s on her way.” Don answered as he wrote a few notes, then gave Raph’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You ready?” Raph flushed. 

“I am. But also terrified.” He admitted softly. Splinter’s hand went to his son, his gentle scent soothing the worried Omega. 

“I was too when I realized I had four small ones to care for myself.” He admitted. “I know you will be a good father.” The largest turtle flushed, looking back to the egg. 

“I hope so.” He whispered, squeezing the yellow blanket he had knitted for the baby.

They continued to watch the egg, and soon they heard the door fly open and then slam shut, shoe clicking across the stone. Raph looked up as April rushed in, hair wild and breathing heavily.

“Easy Ace, it’s still just moving.” Raph smiled, reaching out for her. April stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. 

“You ready?” She asked, eyes bright and excited. He put a hand on hers, their combined scents warm and adoring. 

“Now that you’re here.” They looked back to the incubator as a another crack appeared down the side of the egg. 

Suddenly a patch of it broke away, a tiny green hand waving through the hole it had left. The binded pair froze, not breathing as they stared at the hand as it knocked away more of the shell.

Don stood up, turning off the incubator and taking off the lid as the egg fell to it’s side. 

“You can help it out now.” Don smiled, stepping back. Raph stood, hand gently pulling the rest of the shell away from the now squawking baby. 

April handed Raph a towel to wipe down their newborn, a finger stroking it’s cheek. 

“Hello my little one.” She cooed as Raph cleaned it off. He stepped aside when he was done to let Don look over it.

“Hello.” The tall turtle tickled it’s paston, hands deftly looking over the infant. He whispered softly, as he looked over it. Finally he finished, stepping back.

“A perfectly healthy little girl.” He took Raph’s hand, squeezing it. “Congratulations.” Leo and Mike cheered, jumping on Raph, pulling Don into the group hug. April pushed her way in, laughing. 

“So what’s her name?” Leo asked as they pulled away, Raph picking up the squirming baby. The large turtle looked to April who nodded.

“We decided to name her Mina.” He answered, cradling her close to his chest.

“A lovely name.” Splinter said from where he sat. Raph knelt down next to him, showing his father Mina. 

The old rat reached out, stroking her face, the tiny turtle scrunching up her face as she studied her grandfather. 

“Want to hold her?” Raph asked softly. Splinter reached out and his son gently laid his daughter in his father’s arms. 

“Hello Granddaughter.” He said softly, rocking her. The baby cooed, reaching out for him. 

“It’s fascinating.” Don said softly, studying her. “She’s as developed as a four month old.” Mike leaned over his father’s shoulder, making a face. She squeaked and giggled in response, reaching to her Uncle. 

“She’s going to be trouble.” He laughed, his eyes bright. 

Soon the little one yawned and April took her, the two and Raph taking her to their room to rest.

“I’m gonna go call Casey and Vern.” Mike said, jumping up and rushing to the living room.

Don smiled as he cleaned up the shell, Master Splinter going to the kitchen to make tea. 

“Crazy.” He laughed. “Never thought we’d have a niece.” Leo sighed softly. 

“No.” He finally said. “I worry though. Raising her here. Having another who won’t be able to be part of the upper world.” 

“April seemed to have a plan for that.” Don replied. “But they are happy. Let them enjoy their daughter for a bit before worrying about the future. And let us spoil our niece”

  
Later that night Splinter went to Mina’s room, wanting to look in on her before going to bed, and found Raph there, cradling her against his chest as he rocked her in the custom rocker Casey and Vern had gotten for a baby gift. 

“You will spoil her if you do not put her down.” He teased, coming into the room. “And unlike myself, you do not have a tail that you can carry her around with when you need both hands.” Raph flushed, grinning.

“I know.” He replied, standing. He laid her in the crib, making sure the heat lamp was keeping her warm. 

Splinter watched her for a moment, then placed a paw on his son’s arm.

“I cannot word how proud I am of you.” He said softly. “You have over come so many obstacles, and are flourishing in your own way.” Raph smiled and squeezed his father’s paw. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. “Though I’m not sure how the others are gonna take it when we tell them we’re moving up to Ace’s farmhouse.” 

“They will understand.” The old rat replied. “It may take a bit, but they will understand. Just know I support you and April’s choices in what you do.” Then two left the room, and Raph pulled his father into a hug. 

“Night Dad.” He whispered softly before heading to the room next to Mina’s. 

Splinter stood, watching the door close, remembering the small turtle who was angry at the world for what he was, and how their Hogosha saved him a second time.

“They grow up too fast.” He smiled, going to his own room.


End file.
